


For all that its worth

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Female Bilbo, King Thorin, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: The two Princes of Erebor are on Patrol when they are attacked by a warg pack led by Bolg.*title changed because it was weird I think too intimidating or something*





	

The Princes Fíli and Kíli were on patrol around the borders when they were unexpectedly attacked by a grey warg and a pale orc. They nearly were killed if it wasn't for the timely arrival of those other dwarves riding on fully armored war ponies and their leader riding a saber tooth cat something they thought was extinct being only found in fossils apparently they were wrong the armor it wore was known to them as dragonsteel a alloy only produced by Akravias or her kin. Their leader had a odd blue and golden sword and rode the armored sabertooth they made sure none of us died. We were hurt but their leader ensured they didn't return from the grave by completely obliterating their bodies with some sort of magic? It looked like black and red magic you would see in a very detailed comic book. Yes surprised? That is actually a very popular thing considering its the second golden age of comics as irrelevant as that tid bit of information is.

 

 

The boy's were wounded but eventually made it back to the mountain their fellows ensuring they made it to the gate before they stopped in dale to rest their mounts and to celebrate their victory against the Pale Orc Bolg. In which they stopped at the inn and dropped off their armor and supplies at their rooms before going down to the nearest bar which was The Blue Wolf where the party of thirty seven had their fair share of drink and food. Before ending the day on a high note tomorrow they would wake with horrible handovers they would restock their supplies before heading out to meet up with the Horde's of the East before returning to Karhugish. That is before they were summoned by King Thorin the next day after their big party.

 

 

 

"Ahggg too much green mahal-damn it all!" Korbin growled he was the second in command and first Luietent to their leader the female hobbit known only as Bilba Baggins, leader of the Blue Wings of the West.

 

 

 

"Stop yer bellyaching yer old fool." These guys had weird accents that many of these dwarves had never heard before.

 

 

 

"You don't kneel or bow before your King?" Balin asked curiously. After they arrived in the throne room in the very heart of the mountain the king at least wasn't pacing before the throne no he'll do that later today probably like his father only his father (before he abdicated the old fool was going mad from being trapped under rock for too long) had been worse he left years ago and apparently the old king was happier under open air. Shameful even for a former king though in retrospect they had seen it coming ever since he was captured and tortured by orc's in Khazad-dum. His kin managed to free him but by them he had already gone insane he spent a year insomniac due to a blade that spoke to him currently he's living a quiet life in the Shire. Truly sad.  

 

 

 

"All I see is a bloody dwarrowman with a stupid circlet that makes his forehead look stupid, wearing clothes I wouldn't be caught dead wearing." Korbin spoke for them. Murmurs of agreement rose through their ranks.

 

 

"Are we in agreement, Gentlemen?" The one who stood next to him the dirty blonde known as Thor. He was a true gentleman soft spoken and had manners unlike these idiots and used a magic whip made from weaved gliepnir's. Truly a master piece.

 

 

"Aye, considering our ancestors were banished from the halls of Dwarf kind on the pains of death should they return." another one of their company a gorgeous dwarrowdam with raven black hair that was curly her face tattoos caught  Fili's eye when he saw her standing next to the throne alongside his brother Kili and his wife Tauriel. 

 

 

 

"Course they're dead now aren't they!" They laughed at pushing each other around.

 

 

"Oh aye, the old man's having a few beers with his adad that or fighting bears I never understood which one he liked more." Korbin joked slyly.

 

 

 

"What exactly did your ancestors do?" Balin asked confused,  _why would they bring that up? He thought._

 

 

"The one who was banished first would be Korbin's first age grandda." The one said with a floppy hat not unlike the miner and toymaker Bofur who moved here recently from the Blue Mountains with his wife Dora Baggins and twin daughters Frigg and Freyan. His family got along well with everyone but this was not Bofur his name was Bofour (the only vaguely dwarven name of the lot) and unbeknownst to him and everyone else he was actually a very distant cousin to Bofur.

 

 

 

"Oh aye, he tried to kill that selfish bigot Bifrost the evil he miscalculated and only ended up maiming him for life. Would have done a lot more good if he didn't get caught but being a controlled 'schizophrenic' who wanted to do the right thing. For the record he wasn't he was a politically active person who spoke against the cruelty of the times." Korbin knew the story, it wasn't uncommon really anyone who spoke out against their leaders were either killed on the spot during military campaigns or banished from all the dwarven halls. In a time when women weren't rare and neither were children which would explain why them banishing the petty -dwarves was made easier by it they could have easily lied about them speaking a secret name. The records after all weren't accurate nor did it give an accurate age at least not until Balin recently uncovered it to his horror Bifrost I the Hated banished _children and their parent's_ who were unwelcome in his halls to begin with. Meaning that  all of them were actually half-breeds to hobbits and dwarf's the first in existence. Which meant that he banished them on the accords they married hobbits rather than their children revealing their secret names any appeal was nothing more than a kangaroo report which is sad.

 

 

 

 

 

Horrifying isn't it? When you realize that your former monarchy was one that had complete control over the government with no need for counsel's it wasn't required but Durin the Deathless did it anyway, it was a absolute Monarchy after all their word was law like the word spoken by Mahal himself.

 

 

"And yours?" King Thorin asked the others.

 

 

"Thieving, robbery, rape, murder, murder & rape, assaulting a high ranking lord or lady for offending you or your family, or the like sometimes stupid reasons too." our leader Bilba spoke her voice was typical for a female. The King looked at her surprised his face softened when she stepped forward.

 

 

"They only answer to one King and he is not here and you are not he. So leave it be." She was calm and reasonable. Thorin looked at her with a curious eye he liked what he saw she was pretty even prettier than half of the dam's he's bedded before, he felt something else for stronger than just attraction she was his One. He felt this urge to kiss her his hands fingers twitched on the throne's arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"As you wish, I wanted to thank you for saving my nephews Prince Kili and Prince Fili. I owe you a life debt."The monarch said he never took his eyes off of their leader whom he eyed with unique interest he hasn't shown before in any of the lord's daughters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh really? How bout we go out for dinner and call it even?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is that a challenge milady?" He questioned teasingly raising a brow majestically.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I believe it is, my name is Bilba by the way. Bilba Baggins." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guessed it I edited it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
